Smiled Lies
by Ashlaid
Summary: [OneShot] Her smiles were lies in disguise...her smiles mocked her on the other side. [OletteRoxas]


****

**Smiled Lies**

**Smile: **_to regard with pleasure or amusement. _

She smiled as they did stupid things, like tripping each other in the hallway, or made a stupid joke, that wasn't quite funny but deserved something for the effort. She smiled when they turned to her with concern in their eyes asking if she was _really_ okay, and she wasn't lying to them yet. She smiled because she didn't know what else she could do.

**Lie: **_a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood._

Her smiles were lies in disguise, hiding the truth behind sparkling teeth and upturned lips. She smiled because she knew she was deceiving them and even though she hated it, she felt like she made some sort of accomplishment. To hide away from the truth, and if she hid away from them long enough, maybe, just maybe she could hide it from herself.

**Pain: **_mental or emotional suffering or torment._

Her pain was hers to bear, alone. So she smiled little smiles at their stupid jokes and their attempts to make her feel better but knew that it wasn't becoming better that it was just becoming worse, worse, worse. She smiled for their sake so they would worry about her and what she was thinking behind sparkling teeth and upturned lips, because she was fine just fine, thank you very much, and she would tell them so as her pain slowly ate at her making the wounds even deeper and more likely to scar.

**Hope: **_the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best._

They had hope that she would get better, and that she would tell them the truth, and come out from behind her barriers and show them the truth; that she was in pain, all the time, and that it was all right for her to be weak sometimes. They wanted to yell at her; tell her that it was okay to cry, and that she should, since she was the only one who hadn't. So they waited and did stupid things and made stupid jokes and made their concern known, but hid their knowledge that they knew that she was lying with her smiles. But they had hope that she would open up and smile a real smile at them and tell them that they were acting stupid, because she was _his_ world and their world too.

**Frown: **_as in displeasure or deep thought._

He wasn't stupid; he wasn't fooled by her lying smiles. He came back from wherever he was and would look at her and she would blush as if he had caught her doing something strange and he would smirk at her because he knew her better than anyone. He would then laugh and would do so by himself not expecting her to laugh with him, instead he would turn and look at her and he would see a little frown on her face, a honest expression of confusion and hurt. He would be quiet and wait for her to say what she needed and wanted to say, he would brush aside her lies with his unbelieving eyes until she told him what was on her mind and in her heart.

**Truth: **_the true or actual state of a matter._

She cried then, telling him that she was angry that he had left and refused to come back. She was angry that a red haired man and a small blonde haired girl seemed more important to him than her. She told him with trembling lips and tear stains that he was her world and him being away, was the worst thing he had ever done to her because she couldn't go to him because she didn't have the strength. So she was stuck in a state of longing, anger, and fake smiles.

**Mocking: **_playfully vexing (especially by ridicule)._

She looked at herself and her smiles and sorrows mocked her on the other side of the glass. His mocking laughter would fill her head as she looked at herself and she could hear him telling her that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. She could hide, could mask the pain, and still try to live a normal life. _Most people would have cracked by now, unless you've already, without even knowing it, but not yet, give it a few more weeks. _His eyes would mock her then and she would ignore him, and everything else until she forgot, what she was forgetting and be happy again. But what was happiness anyway? Him coming back? Or maybe being whole for awhile with no one to lean on and no one to lean on her.

**Waiting: **_To remain or stay in expectation of; await._

So she waiting with lying smiles and let her pain eat at her, while she waited for him or anyone to make her feel whole again. Because while she pretended to be strong and that she was fine just fine, thank you very much, she wasn't. She accepted that but it didn't make anything better, especially when she couldn't look at herself in the eye, or anyone for that matter. He would come back, but for now she could only wait because that was the only thing she could do by herself while she lied with her smile and her pain ate away at her soul.

* * *

Umm well err...

So hows the weather? What did you eat for lunch today...?

Okay okay, well I think that this a Olette angst, and the guy is Roxas, and the other people are Hayner and Pence. And the other two people mentioned are obvious unless you have played the game, if you have not played the game you should because its a very good game!!! Lets see it may sound strange but in general Olette is protrayed as such a strong person, that is just how she is and so I wanted to show her at a weaker side, not really weak but just not just as strong? Ya? Ya. They are lovely and reviews get cookies!!! Now then, uh, reviews?

P.S. And why definitions? Because I was at school and wanted it to look like I was doing something productive, O.O.


End file.
